6x03
est le troisième épisode de la saison 6. Il sera diffusé pour la première fois le 9 octobre 2016 sur ABC. Storybrooke continuant d'accueillir les nouveaux venus du Pays des Histoires Secrètes, des familles, des amis et même des ennemis de longue date sont à nouveau réunis. Lorsqu'Ashley recherche sa belle-famille, dans l'intention de régler leur ancien conflit, Emma, Crochet et Henry se démènent pour lui venir en aide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pendant ce temps, Regina tente d'extorquer des informations de Mr Hyde sur comment vaincre la Méchante Reine, et Mary Margaret aide le Dr Jekyll à trouver un laboratoire décent pour son travail. David conclut un marché avec Gold et délivre un message à Belle en échange de révélations sur son père. Au Royaume enchanté, Cendrillon se rend au bal et rencontre son prince. Résumé Au Royaume enchanté À Storybrooke Anecdotes Diverses * Le générique de l'épisode présente Gus courant dans le O'' de ''Once. * Les deux demi-sœurs de Cendrillon sont nommées Clorinda et Tisbe comme dans l'opéra La Cenerentola, composé par Gioachino Rossini et adapté du conte de Charles Perrault. * Le poème de M. Gold à l'attention de son futur enfant a été choisi par Robert Carlyle lui-même.[https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/785546518828769280/ "Bobby picked that out himself! Wasn't it perfect?", tweet] de Jane Espenson du 10 octobre 2016. * Le départ de Jeffrey Kaiser de la série est justifié dans cet épisode par Simplet étant parti finir ses études. * On peut voir Clorinda détacher les liens de Jacob à deux reprises dans la même scène, ce qui en fait une erreur de montage. * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 4,56 millions de téléspectateurs, soit 1,3 % sur les 18-49 ans. ** En France, l'épisode en a réuni X'', soit ''X % de part de marché. Références à Disney * Madame de Trémaine tire son nom et son allure du film Disney Cendrillon sorti en 1950. ** Ses filles portent des noms différents, probablement du fait qu'Anastasia était déjà utilisé pour un personnage préexistant dans le spin-off de la série. ** Le prénom de Drizella (Javotte en version française) avait été envisagé, mais trop de personnages dans la série portaient un nom finissant par ''-ella''.[https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/785276439700475904/ "We played with the idea of using Drizella, but Ella/Drizella/Cruella… we have a lot of Ellas.", tweet] de Jane Espenson du 10 octobre 2016. ** Madame de Trémaine mentionne avoir un chat, en référence à Lucifer, son animal de compagnie du film. * La robe de la mère de Cendrillon apparaît exactement comme dans le film. ** De même, les habits de la souris Gus sont identiques. * Madame de Trémaine avait déjà brisé le soulier de verre avec sa canne devant sa belle-fille dans Le Sortilège de Cendrillon. * L'histoire d'amour entre Clorinda et Jacob rappelle celle que vit Anastasie avec un boulanger dans Une Vie de Princesse, deuxième dessin animé de la franchise. Là encore, Madame de Trémaine est contre cette liaison. * La grange de Chez Peter Peter est pleine de citrouilles, référence au moyen de transport de Cendrillon pour se rendre au bal. [[Disney/Références|Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à ''Disney en cliquant ici !]]'' Titres internationaux Galeries de photos Photos promotionnelles 6x03 Photo promo 1.png 6x03 Photo promo 2.png 6x03 Photo promo 3.png 6x03 Photo promo 4.png 6x03 Photo promo 5.png 6x03 Photo promo 6.png 6x03 Photo promo 7.png 6x03 Photo promo 8.png 6x03 Photo promo 9.png 6x03 Photo promo 10.png 6x03 Photo promo 11.png 6x03 Photo promo 12.png 6x03 Photo promo 13.png 6x03 Photo promo 14.png 6x03 Photo promo 15.png 6x03 Photo promo 16.png 6x03 Photo promo 17.png 6x03 Photo promo 18.png 6x03 Photo promo 19.png 6x03 Photo promo 20.png 6x03 Photo promo 21.png 6x03 Photo promo 22.png 6x03 Photo promo 23.png 6x03 Photo promo 24.png 6x03 Photo promo 25.png 6x03 Photo promo 26.png 6x03 Photo promo 27.png 6x03 Photo promo 28.png 6x03 Photo promo 29.png 6x03 Photo promo 30.png 6x03 Photo promo 31.png 6x03 Photo promo 32.png 6x03 Photo promo 33.png 6x03 Photo promo 34.png 6x03 Photo promo 35.png 6x03 Photo promo 36.png 6x03 Photo promo 37.png 6x03 Photo promo 38.png 6x03 Photo promo 39.png 6x03 Photo promo 40.png 6x03 Photo promo 41.png 6x03 Photo promo 42.png 6x03 Photo promo 43.png 6x03 Photo promo 44.png 6x03 Photo promo 45.png 6x03 Photo promo 46.png 6x03 Photo promo 47.png 6x03 Photo promo 48.png 6x03 Photo promo 49.png 6x03 Photo promo 50.png 6x03 Photo promo 51.png 6x03 Photo promo 52.png 6x03 Photo promo 53.png 6x03 Photo promo 54.png 6x03 Photo promo 55.png 6x03 Photo promo 56.png 6x03 Photo promo 57.png 6x03 Photo promo 58.png 6x03 Photo promo 59.png 6x03 Photo promo 60.png 6x03 Photo promo 61.png 6x03 Photo promo 62.png 6x03 Photo promo 63.png 6x03 Photo promo 64.png 6x03 Photo promo 65.png Photos de tournage 6x03 Photo tournage 1.png 6x03 Photo tournage 2.png 6x03 Photo tournage 3.png 6x03 Photo tournage 4.png 6x03 Photo tournage 5.png 6x03 Photo tournage 6.png Vidéos thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px Références "}} en:The Other Shoe de:The Other Shoe it:Episodio 6x03 nl:The Other Shoe pt:The Other Shoe